Okage Densetsu The Underacheiving Sequel
by Corky Riviera
Summary: Michelle, after years of hiding in Hero Hopkin's house, has finally stepped forward to do what only she can... destroy the world and kill King Stan!
1. Introduction

Okage Densetsu – The Underachieving Sequel

_Introduction_

**STOP! **Before you read this story, be sure you have read 'Okage Densetsu – Lookit the Fancy Japanese', or at least have had played the game 'Okage: Shadow King' completely. This is a sequel, thus meaning there will be spoilers rampant if you have not finished the game/first fanfiction.

**THERE BE SPOILERS AHEAD, ARR!**

For those who have played the game (and do not wish to take time to read 'Lookit the Fancy Japanese') I will add a quick description of the extras in my fanfiction.

Three new characters had wound their way into the Okage world- Corona Hidgeway, drool bucket extraordinaire, Rin, former 'Little Angel Evil King' and adorable sweetheart otherwise, and Fayth, the songstress-spirit. Ari encountered Corona on his way to the circus, and later she was 'adopted' as one of Stan's slaves, and continued to speak of a 'Strawberry Heaven' and a town named Chantal. Soon thereafter, they came across Rin who was secretly plotting Ari's demise. After Ari had disappeared (from his shadow becoming very, very thin) Fayth was revealed to him and helped him become visible again. It was later revealed that, of all people, Corona was once on the side of Pollack, her real name 'Edmii'. As the party came to the final fight with Belouine, Edmii sacrificed herself to drag Belouine (in phoenix form) into time. The story ends with Rin being brought home by Ari, and Fayth leaving with Epros.

My sequel begins two years after the de-classification of Marlene's Kingdom (henceforth known as 'The Kingdom'), at a small house in Triste labeled 'Hero Hopkin's'. A strange being inside begins our story…

With that, I hope you enjoy what comes beyond this- put on your big girl panties, 'cuz it's gonna be a doozy!


	2. The Tale She Was In

Okage Densetsu - The Underachieving Sequel

_Chapter 1 – The Tale She Was In_

"Once, a long, long time ago," The voice smoothly spoke, a pale, snow-white hand lying across browned and stained pages, "There was a terrifying evil that rose over the land. This wraith of darkness came by the name of Gohma, soon holding the world under his wrenching grip. The skies became dark, and all things bright slipped away into black, and the people despaired."

The page turned softly. "The people knew that they had to do something about this great evil. But, try as they may, they were beaten down, the survivors forced to walk in Gohma's shadow. It was a final union of humans of all sorts that made the final march to the evil king's lair. They knew this would be the end for most of them, but they would at least die trying to free their kind. The king's dark army met them at the gates, and the battle of the Light began."

"The humans were outnumbered, but they had a plan…" The page turned again, the soft hand now holding her chin up, "The army was able to distract the enemy enough to allow entry to two people- a young warrior of strong will, and a quiet girl carrying nothing but a bottle. Slipping to the throne room, they found the king awaiting them with a smirk. He rose, bathing in the darkness his kingdom had created and laughed."

"'Fools,' said he, 'You truly believe you could sneak up upon me? You must be joking- a teenaged human wielding a weapon he can barely lift and a wimpy female? You're as good as dead!' The hero, unafraid, stepped forward, sword drawn. As the king laughed, the hero retorted, 'You're not that great yourself.'"

"Taking this as the start of the battle," The woman sighed, leaning back in the dusty chair, "The king charged forth, with powers of blazing fire. In the middle of the battle, the girl uncorked the bottle, and then climbed on top of the throne, casting her shadow across the two. The hero stumbled, and was instantly caught by the throat."

"'Ready to die?' The king hissed, his fangs shining. The hero, gagging, managed a sly smile, catching the king off guard. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the girl raise the bottle and then realized what was about to happen. Dropping the hero, and trying to send a ball of flame at the girl, the king was bathed in shadow as the girl suddenly dropped the bottle. The flame barely hit the girl's feet when the king began to writhe in pain!"

Sitting up again, turning the pages, the woman continued, "The girl screamed, as the distinct sound of ripping fabric filled the air. The shadow detached from before the girl as she fell backwards off the head of the throne, suddenly wrapping itself around the king. Soon, before the hero's eyes, the evil one was wrapped up in darkness, screaming in agony. The bottle had hit the ground, pointing straight at the figure- he was drawn within, and the hero grabbed the cork and sealed the bottle. The king had been sealed."

Her eyes became heavy. "The darkness swiftly disappeared from the kingdom, and the world shone. The hero, Hopkins, soon became known worldwide, all the while the girl lied behind the throne. In uncontrollable fits, she contorted and twisted, with only small pauses between acting as comfort. Slowly, her soul rotted away within her, and she vanished. The nameless woman was forgotten, but the hero would always been known for what he did. Thus, the kingdom was handed over to the royal family, ruled by Princess M…"

"Mother?" An unblinking eye stared across the room at her.

"Mar…."

"Mother?"

"Mar… grr!" With angry fury, she abruptly began tearing pages out of the book, the paper flying and slowly flittering down to the dirty, dusty floor. After there was nothing more to destroy, she fought to catch her breath in the horrifying rage that filled her senses.

"Mother!" The larger figure stepped forward, unsure of what to do. He blinked his eye, gently touching her shoulder.

"Oh my…" She laughed sickly, "Mother ruined your book, didn't she? I'm so sorry, dear, Mother will get you a new one." Her hand patted his arm lightly, her red eyes twitching, "As soon as we get a chance, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Well… letting that aside," She rose, her black hair, like silk, flowing behind her. "It IS about time we left, hm?"

"Left…"

"Your first time outside, my sweet son!" Her feet slowly shuffled in the thick dust to the front door. Reaching up, she began to undo the various locks across the door, smiling to herself, "And the first daylight I've seen for at least a thousand years…"

She pushed the wooden door open, and the morning light crept in. Children went past in the streets, laughing, as the curvy buildings towered around the abode. Stepping out, she squinted, looking up and down the street. Turning back to the door (where a sign, on the outside, read 'Hero Hopkins') she held her pale hand out, and began to coax, "Come, Raphiel! It is time for us to step outside… Don't fear, Mother will be right beside you."

From the darkness strode the massive figure, taking his mother's small hands into one of his own. She led him out into the light, the first he'd seen of the real world. He gasped, in amazement.

"It smells funny."

"Yes, yes it does," She brushed a loose strand of hair aside from her face, "And the design is moronic, but it doesn't do to complain about that now. Mother will fix that all later…"

Raphiel's shadow was visible behind him as he gazed about, but his mother stood in pure morning light, unfollowed…

"For they shall pay, and not in cash!"


	3. And So We Shall Go

Okage Densetsu – The Underachieving Sequel

_Chapter 2 – And So We Shall Go_

"Well now, Raphiel, have you the ham?"

The large Cyclops somehow produced a plump ham, even though his kilt had no pockets. His long, rabbit-like ears (with fringes at the end for added flair) bobbed slightly in the wind, as he blinked his blue eye. Could he smile, he would have. "Yes, mother! It is as tender and fresh as the day we picked it up!"

"Very good, then we shall depart in a minute." Michelle smirked, "The little princess and her boyfriend will barely know what came for dinner."

"Brilliant, mother! You have the best plans!"

"Yes I do!" She shouted, "God, I turn myself on sometimes!"

Several people in the street looked up at this remark.

"NOW! Let us take our leave!" She reached up and took ahold of one of Raphiel's horns, then swung herself up onto his shoulders. Shifting, she got into a comfortable position and pointed, "To Tenel, with the speed of the devil!"

"Right!" Raphiel shot off, large feet pounding against the cobblestone path. They rushed past distorted buildings, and townspeople, Michelle's hair rippling in the wind. As they traveled, she indicated the direction to go by thrusting her arm out. Shooting out the front gates (now open to all, standing wide) they entered deep snow.

Flakes glimmered as they fell down, the cold ocean roaring beside them. Pospos field, overlooked by the Momijiian mountains, was a beautiful place to visit (if one dressed correctly.) Passing a row of snowmen, they ignored the hot springs that billowed forth steam. Ducking into a tunnel, the two passed onto the other side of the kingdom.

Emerging in green fields, Michelle pointed north, at the town of Madril. Behind them, upon the lake, Rashelo bathed in the morning sun. Across the streams, they reached the gates of Madril. As Raphiel skid to a halt, Michelle hopped off, and then took him by the ear. Before them stood two huge gears that acted as the gate- tapping it twice, the gears spun until a doorway was revealed. She gently pulled Raphiel in as the gates spun shut.

"What a bizarre place, mother. It smells worse than Triste."

"Wait until we go down. Now hold still, mother needs to find someone to speak with." She slowly approached a man with white hair, resting a hand on her hip. "Salutations."

"Hello ma'am," He smiled, "Can I help you?"

"Beyond here is Tenel Woods, am I correct?"

"Yes indeedy! Visiting the countryside, eh? You a tourist? I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"No, you haven't, because I despise the living. Come, Raphiel!" She waved him over, "We have confirmed our destination!"

"Wow, mother!"

"W-woah," The man stared up at Raphiel, who towered over him, staring at the man with his unending stare, "W-w-who is this?"

"My son, you daft man," She hissed, "Can't you see the resemblance?"

"Oh," he gulped, "Of course! Haha, what a c-cutie..."

"RIGHT!" She shouted, causing everyone around to jump, "Let us be off! Thank you for your assistance, sir. Your death will be painless and quick."

Trembling, he watched the two walk off for the elevator. "That… that woman doesn't have…"

Down the elevator (Raphiel had to wedge in, looking uncomfortable, giving Michelle a lot of girth) they went, and as soon as they came to a stop, the two began for the front gates. The people's voices down here were drowned out by the sound of massive gears turning. Not making a noise, the two left the town as quickly as they had entered, and again Michelle hopped upon Raphiel.

Charging forth, they soon reached Tenel woods (a pretty place, good for camping, but a bit too bumpkin for Michelle's taste) whereupon she leapt off again. Inhaling deeply, she let out a sigh.

"Smells like pine."

"Really?" Raphiel sniffed. "Wow."

"Disgusting. Remind mother to burn the trees." She pulled a map from her pocket, unfolding it, then put on a pair of small glasses that balanced on her nose, "My map indicates the house should be up that winding path. Now do you remember the rules?"

"Be quiet…"

"Yes, and?"

"Be sweet…"

"And finally…"

"Don't step on the hosts."

"That's a good boy. TO THE FRONT DOOR!"

Knock knock! Michelle's fist hit the door soundly. From upstairs, a thin, lanky girl came down quickly and ran to the door, then threw it open. Her blonde hair was pulled into ponytails on either side of her head, and she was dressed to be spunky. Clearly, she was expecting someone else because her smile instantly disappeared.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked flatly.

"Yes, is this…" Michelle put her glasses on and scanned some words on a piece of paper, "Annie, the little sister, who I am speaking to?"

"Uhm. Yeah."

There was silence.

"…Now then, is there an…" She scanned the paper again, "Ari, oldest child around?"

"No."

More silence.

"Where could this… Ari be found?"

"Not here."

Silence.

"What in the HELL is wrong with your shadow?" Michelle suddenly shouted, pointing at Annie's shadow. It was a VERY bright pink, nearly blinding the woman.

"What? Oh hey, you noticed!" She giggled, "Isn't it awesome? That crazy Stan guy screwed up on fixing me, but I got used to it. But hey…"

Annie stepped out, staring at the ground around Michelle. She made a circle around her, "…Where's yours?"

"THAT'S IT!" This seemed to enrage the shadowless female, "Raphiel, BRING OUT THE HAT!"

"YAY!" He produced a tophat, "Corporal punishment time!"

"What?" Annie blinked.

"You have offended me and must be punished! You shall reach in and draw a slip of paper, and that will be your punishment. NOW DRAW!" The hat was taken by Michelle and thrust at the girl. Slowly, Annie reached in, pulled out a piece of paper, and read it.

"…Paperclip punishment?"

"RIGHT! Produce the paperclip!" Michelle took it from Raphiel, and suddenly grabbed Annie's tongue. Within a second, she slipped the paperclip on, length-wise, then let go.

"HEY!"

"Now then! That paperclip will not move for three days, whereupon it will fall out, but no sooner! This is limited in certain areas, please check the guidelines for details."

"Wath de?" Annie yelped, trying to pull it off, "Wath de heck ith thith crap?"

"We are departing now, rude child! Hmph!" Michelle turned up her nose, and then climbed atop Raphiel, and the two left the bewildered girl. Annie, after trying to remove the paperclip without avail, soon ran inside and did the only thing she could do- cry to her mother.

"So he's no longer there… Dammit! I bet he and that prissy female moved." Michelle was sitting in the Madril café, angry as a hornet. She was stirring a cup of tea, while Raphiel, in front of her, was busily devouring a pancake (how he did this was relatively unknown, since the author states he hasn't a visible mouth) and sighing for his mother.

"We will have to get information by some other means."

"Mother, did he not have companions?"

"…YES! I remember now!" She dug around in her pocket, and pulled out a small, faded card. On the front, it read 'Violectric', a premiere club in upper Madril. Turning it around, Michelle smirked. In pink letters, it read, 'To Ari-wariy; come visit your Linda!'

"We will… be taking a hostage, Raphiel. This way, the name of Michelle Ruby-Umi Tangerine will be spread!"

"Brilliance!"

"Come, let us find this Linda woman! At least, I assume that's what it is."

"Yes, mother!" He got up, then helped his mother from a seat, and the two left, Michelle's tea steaming in silence. Heading outside, they traveled back to the elevator, just as another person was to enter.

"Excuse me." Michelle paused, staring at the young girl. The girl looked up at Raphiel, and then screamed, taking off. "Well, if she doesn't want to share, so be it!"

"She was merely astounded by your power, Mother!"

"You think so?" The two stepped in, and Michelle pulled the lever as the platform lurched upwards, and then smoothly rose. "Ah, yes, I should know you never lie!"

Reaching the top, the two stepped out. "RIGHT! Time to find this Linda person!"

"Yes, mother!" Raphiel, holding Michelle's hand, scanned the buildings and then led her to a tall building. A purple neon sign in front of it read 'Violectric', but the sign in the window read 'closed'. "Here. The door seems to be locked."

"Forcefully allow us entry, dear."

He kicked the door open, and then allowed Michelle entry. Quietly, they paused in the hallway and heard soft singing. Michelle made a 'follow me' gesture, and the two began sneaking down the hallway for the dressing rooms.

"La la, la la," The bright voice echoed as the figure before the vanity smiled brightly. "Nobody's more hot than me…"

Michelle paused by the door, then indicated Raphiel should wait.

"La la, la la, ask anybody and see!" Linda blinked as the door was knocked upon. "Uh, who is it?"

"Pizza man."

"I didn't order a pizza, but a man would be nice." Linda giggled, "Come in, the door is open!"

Michelle suddenly swung the door open. Linda let out a resounding 'Eeek!' as she suddenly began shuffling things on the vanity. Michelle's eyebrow rose as she noticed the young singer was putting figurines back into order. "Uhm."

"I WAS JUST LOOKING AT THEM!" She yelped.

"Right."

"Oooh… Linda's never seen you before."

"But you will be seeing me for a long time!" Michelle shot forward and grabbed the girl by her blouse, "You, the singer Linda, will be my hostage!"

Linda blinked, "Oh no, did I say Linda? That's not me."

"What?"

"I am the artist formerly KNOWN as Linda!" She giggled.

"…Uh…huh."

"So no kidnapping me, kay? I'm not Linda, so you can't kidnap me, since you said Linda the singer and-"

"BE QUIET!"

"Okay."

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Just a pinch."

"I'll pinch you…"

"That'd be spanky!"

"NO!" Raphiel crashed through the wall, "No spanking mother!"

"Woah, double the trouble, Linda's in deep poopy."

"INDEED. Now if you don't behave, Raphiel here will use you as a sweat rag."

Linda screamed. "ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"Then tell me where Ari is!"

"… well…"

"And that's how we all became friends!" Linda giggled, smiling.

"I don't want to know your life story, dammit!" Michelle groaned. Raphiel had Linda held tightly, her feet dangling in the air. "Tell me where he is!"

"Oh. Right. He's in Chantal with that prick." She giggled, "And the cutie, Rin!"

"I knew it…" Michelle growled, pacing, "If they were separate, it would be easier…"

"What would?"

"Killing them!"

"Oh." Linda giggled, "That's not very nice."

"You betray your horns!"

"What? How dare you!" Linda frowned, "My blue and green horns are perfect just like Linda!"

"Then you'll follow your true demonic nature and HELP ME!"

Linda frowned. "Okay. Fine. But if somebody gets sued it's gonna be you."

"I am prepared. NOW! We shall depart for Chantal, but first… we need to call upon my guardian…"

"Whee! Totally spanky!"

"NO SPANKING MOTHER!"

Linda's shrill giggles echoed down the hall as Michelle's headache swelled.


End file.
